tokyoghoulfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Казухиро Мива
Кадзухиро Мива (三輪和宏, Miwa Kazuhiro) — художник и аниматор, работавший над дизайном персонажей аниме «Tokyo Ghoul». Известные работы Аниме-сериалы * Afro Samurai — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам * Ai Yori Aoshi — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизод 18) * Ai Yori Aoshi ~Enishi~ — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизод 4) * Attack on Titan — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (второй эндинг) * Bamboo Blade — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизод 7) * Basilisk — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (опенинг; эпизоды 1, 9) * Black Cat — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (опенинг) * Bleach — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизод 341) * Blue Exorcist — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизод 24) * Burst Angel — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизоды 2, 13) * Captain Earth — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизод 2) * Chiko, Heiress of the Phantom Thief — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (опенинг/ED) * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion — второй мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизоды 11, 19), мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизоды 18, 21, 25), анимация опенинга * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (9 эпизодов), анимация опенинга * Desert Punk — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизоды 20, 23) * Dragonaut: The Resonance — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизод 3) * Eureka Seven — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизоды 16, 23) * EUREKA SEVEN AO — контроллёр анимации (5 эпизод), ассистент режиссёра анимации (эпизоды 18-19), мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (первый и второй опенинги, первый и второй эндинги; 10 эпизодов) * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood — второй мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам * Gad Guard — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам * Gaiking: Legend of Daikū-maryū (TV 2/2005) — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизоды 13, 31) * Gantz — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизод 17) * Gatchaman Crowds — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизод 7) * Ghost Slayers Ayashi — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам * Gosick — контроллёр анимации (5 эпизодов), ассистент режиссёра анимации (эпизод 5), мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (опенинг; 4 эпизода) * Gravion Zwei — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизоды 5, 10) * Gunslinger Girl — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизод 8) * GUNxSWORD — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам («Last House») * Gurren Lagann — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизод 22) * Hayate the Combat Butler — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизод 39) * Heroman — контроллёр анимации (эпизоды 4, 16, 25), мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (второй опенинг; 7 эпизодов) * (The) IDOLM@STER — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизод 5) * Jyu-Oh-Sei — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизоды 3, 8, 11) * Kaze no Stigma — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам («Nakamura Production»; эпизод 7) * Kurau— Phantom Memory — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (4 эпизода) * Maken-Ki! Battling Venus — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (опенинг) * Mars Daybreak — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизод 1) * Michiko & Hatchin — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизод 3) * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (первый опенинг; эпизоды 1, 7) * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (второй опенинг) * Mobile Suit Gundam AGE — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизоды 2, 12) * Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (опенинг) * Monogatari Series Second Season — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизод 7) * No. 6 — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизод 7) * Noragami — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизод 3) * Noragami Aragoto — контроллёр анимации (эпизоды 5, 11, 13), ассистент режиссёра анимации (эпизоды 1, 9), мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (опенинг) * Rosario + Vampire — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизод 1) * Sacred Seven — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (второй опенинг) * Samurai 7 — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизоды 10, 17, 22) * Sasami-san@Ganbaranai — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизод 5) * Scrapped Princess — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизод 24) * Silver Spoon — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (опенинг) * Speed Grapher — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизод 22) * Star Driver — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизод 7) * Sword Art Online — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизод 23) * Tiger & Bunny — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизоды 3, 21) * Tokyo Ghoul — дизайнер персонажей, контроллёр анимации (опенинг; эпизод 1), мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизод 1) * Tokyo Ghoul √A — дизайнер персонажей, мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизод 11) * X-Men — дизайнер мотоциклов * Wolf's Rain — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (5 эпизодов) * Tokyo Majin — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам * Welcome to the NHK — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизод 4) OVA * Banner of the Stars III — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизоды 1-2) * EUREKA SEVEN AO — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (опенинг, ED) * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизод 1) * Ghost in the Shell: Arise — контроллёр анимации (эпизод 2), мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизоды 1-3) * Gintama — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам * Karas — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизоды 1-2) * Love Hina Again — промежуточная анимация («Last House»; эпизод 3) * Tokyo Ghoul: Jack — дизайнер персонажей * Tokyo Ghoul: Pinto — дизайнер персонажей * Wolf's Rain — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизод 4) * Yukikaze — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам (эпизоды 4-5) Полнометражные фильмы * Afro Samurai: Resurrection — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам * Bleach the Movie: Hell Verse — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам * Blue Exorcist — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам * Dimension Bomb — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам * Eureka Seven: good night, sleep tight, young lovers — ассистент режиссёра анимации * Inuyasha the Movie 2: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам («Last House») * InuYasha the Movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам * Inuyasha the Movie 4: Fire on the Mystic Island — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам * Tiger & Bunny The Movie -The Rising- — мультипликатор по ключевым кадрам Навигация по сайту Категория:Личности Категория:Дизайнеры персонажей Категория:Аниматоры